The Arena
Overview Long ago, the famed 'dragonets of destiny' found themselves in Crimson's arena. Peril never met Clay. Tsunami was quiet and shy. Glory grew up in the rainforest and the actual SkyWing, Cormorant, was friendly and peaceful. Sunny was, well, she was Sunny. And Starflight was born with mindreading and prophecy. It was cruel. yes, but Crimson decreed that they were to die. So they were put into Crimson's arena with 15 other dragons and were made to fight to the death. Just like the Hunger Games. At first the dragonets stuck together. Other dragons avoided them, but they knew that being in large groups would end badly. And it did. Comorant betrayed them to a group of three dragons, an IceWing with a scar across her snout and the ability to literally freeze her opponents, a MudWing with fire-proof scales and a SandWing with two poison barbs, both with equally poisonous venom. Unfortunately Comorant was murdered by the vicious trio. The reamaining dragonets, outwardly, felt relieved that there was one less opponent to face but inwardly, they were wondering who would be next to betray them. In the middle of the night, Tsunami snuck away with Starflight but were ambushed and killed by the SandWing, who had seemingly broken away from the other two to try and win himself. Clay heard the ruckus, grabbed Sunny and rushed to where the commotion was. The two of them were murdered ruthlessly, their small bodies no match for the larger dragons. Now... Now Crimson has taken over Pyhrria and Pantala, and every day she watches dragons fight to the death. Whether they're dragons or dragonets, hatchlings or elders, every dragon's next day could be their last. Every egg is marked at birth with a number. When they hatch, they are given a metal anklet with their number on it. Every day a battle ends a new one begins. There can be up to three winners. It all depends on who is alive after five days. You are picked by random, depending on which number was on your egg. This is not optional. You are drugged, blindfolded and thrown into a massive arena with your wings bound and a small sack with three random things, ranging from medical kits to arrows. More weapons and food will be available at a massive dragon statue, visible from every part of the arena. Your mission: survive for as long as you can. Stay alive for five days and you'll never need to fight again. Form OC name: if possible Age: to get a rough idea of how experienced they are Tribe: allowed Appearance: scars? necklaces? Personality: Death: Put in capital letters what you would like your OC's fate to be: Dead (bloodbath), alive, dead (other) Alliances: you open for alliances? Items in sack: being OP blank for random selection Rules ONLY ONE ANIMUS WILL BE ALLOWED IN MY FANFICTION! (1/1) THREE DRAGONS CAN HAVE SPECIAL POWERS (FLAMESILK, HIVEWING POWERS, NIGHTWING POWERS, FIRESCALES, FIRE RESISTANT, DOUBLE/TRIPLE POISON BARB) (1/3) (Sunset) SIX BLOODBATH VICTIMS! (1/6) Thanks! Dragons joining Barren (Laceyrocks7) (Dead, betrayal from allies) (Crossbow, small dagger, a used bandaid) (SandWing-SeaWing) (Alliances) Sunset (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) (Alive) (Knife, stick, bread) (SkyWing (7/10) and SandWing (3/10)) (firescales) (Alliances) Aura (Drawkill Dragon) (Dead) (Rope, ninja stars, poisonous leaves) (SkyWing) (Allianced with TwistedMind) TwistedMind (Drawkill Dragon) (Will die) (Blunt dagger, crossbow bolts (crossbow not included), one poisonous leaf) (Night-Sky-Rain) (Allianced with Aura) Adamantium (RandomWeirdoDragon) (Alive) (Small knife, bandana, a small pack of dried deer jerky) (IceWing) (Allianced with Trench) Trench (RandomWeirdoDragon) (Dead,) (Spear, bag of rocks, vines) (SeaWing) (Allianced with Adamantium) Frost (Mistystar the hybrid) (Alive) (Mango, bow, dagger) (IceWing) Alderfly (SaltyShaker) (Alive, open for killing for being annoying) (Blank scroll, rotting meat, water) (Hive-Sea) (Alliances, but doesn't trust easily) Deathbreath.(Pokeballmachine) (Alive) (sword, thin wire, heavy rock) (Ice-night) (Alliances open for non-idiots) Cirque (XSabxManiacX) (Alive) (Two throwing knives, a vile of medicine (only enough to heal a fever) and a spade) (IceWing) (Alliances depend) Nightfall (Mistystar the hybrid) (Dead, killed by allies) (Knife, medical kit, unlit candle) (SeaWing)(Alliances) Sunrise (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) (Dead, bloodbath) (Dagger, choker, vial of mysterious liquid) (SandWing) (Alliances N/A) BloodMoon (GalaxyDragon195) (Alive, runaway) (Food, water, animus necklace enchanted; Looted dead dragon's bags) (Alliances None) (SilkWing-HiveWing-NightWing) Prologue Barren snarled, trying to shake off the chains. The SkyWing guards yanked him forward, snorting smoke from their snouts. "Get up," one of them growled, twisting the chain between his talons. All he felt next was a sharp pain in the back of his head, then nothing... Chapter One Sunset felt a slow, throbbing pain in the back of her head. As she blinked and shook out her wings, she noticed tht she was in a room with around 30 other dragons, including the SkyWing queen, Crimson. “It’s about time we get started.” Sunset noticed that she not being restrained. Although, that was kind of obvious, given that her deadly firescales would scorch whoever dared touch her. But there were four guards nearby her, glancing at her warily with suspicious looking vials that would probably knock her out, if necessary. Sunset glared at each of the guards in turn, then folded her massive wings back. “You dragons, out of all the ones in my empire, have been chosen to fight in my arena! How thrilling!” A IceWing snorted then coughed to cover it up, rattling her tail spikes. “I think it’ll be time for you to introduce yourself. Of course, I already know who each of you are, but I think we need to dedicate time to getting to know each other!” What’s the point? We’re going to kill each other anyway, so why even bother getting acquainted?, Sunset thought, internally growling. “I’m Barren,” a dragon who looked vaguely like a SandWing-SeaWing hybrid grunted. "I'm Sunset," Sunset said. "I'm a firescales, so don't get too close to me." She grinned in a way she thought was quite friendly. Several other dragons backed away slowly from her, tucking their tails in tight. “Aura,” a SkyWing guard proclaimed. “She’s mute,” explained Crimson. Every other dragon seemed to be sizing each other up and they were all looking at Aura with a pitying look, a knowing look. Sunset watched the other dragons, determining in her mind which she thought were the most powerful. The IceWing who had snorted before looked very powerful; it looked like her frostbreath was colder than most IceWings, to be powerful enough to freeze things around her when she breathed. A NightWing hybrid whispered, “I’m Twistedmind.” Sunset looked at her. She seemed like she wanted to hide under somebody’s wing and never come out again.“A NightWing-SkyWing-RainWing hybrid.” “Adamantium,” an IceWing said. Not the one with the powerful frostbreath; another one. “Trench.” The SeaWing who had said his name was very muscular. “Frost.” A different IceWing, “Alderfly.” He looked like a HiveWing-SeaWing. “Deathbreath”. An IceWing-NightWing. Sunset thought that that name would have suited the IceWing with the powerful frostbreath better. “Cirque.” That was the IceWing with the strong frostbreath. Sunset felt that in the arena, Cirque would be her only real enemy. “Nightfall.” That was a strange name, considering that Nightfall was a SeaWing. “Sunrise.” As Sunrise said her name, she glanced hopefully at Sunset. No way I’m teaming up with you, Sunset thought,'' flexing her talons. More likely I’ll kill you first.'' “Dawn,"a SkyWing said. Sunset snorted when she saw the smoke also rising from Dawn's scales. “I think that’s all we’ve got time for!” exclaimed Crimson loudly. She left the room, followed by her guards. A moment later, a sickly sweet smell entered her nostrils, and she felt herself spiralling into unconsciousness again… Chapter Two Cirque blinked open heavy eyelids and looked around. She was on a large stone platform and there were two SkyWings doing something to her wings. Reflexively, Cirque snarled and lashed her tail, nearly knocking one of the platform. As she whirled around, she caught sight of several other platforms, all with two dragons on them, except for that bratty firescales, Sunset. Instead, the SkyWing was asleep on her platform, wings over head, talons wrapped around her tail as though she wanted to stay as small as possible One of the SkyWings grabbed her thrashing tail, wincing as the spikes sliced through his scales - ha, serves you right - and dug his claw through the vulnerable spot. Cirque yowled with pain and almost threw the two SkyWings off the platform, but then one of them managed to jab something into her neck and she felt sleep overcome her again. After what seemed like a moment later, she woke up. She had been dreaming. The sleeping drug they had given her enhanced her dreams a lot. Cirque was imagining herself tearing out the throats of the two SkyWing guards. She felt her body leave land. She felt herself fall through the air. She felt a small bag hit her in the stomach and she groaned, then clutched onto it. Her wings snapped open, sending pain ricocheting through Cirque’s body. Her wings were clamped. Stupid SkyWings, she thought as she fell. The ground was getting closer and closer. Thump! Cirque crash-landed into a prickly bush, claws still wrapped tightly around the bag. She stepped out of the bush, wincing as sharp thorns stabbed into her scales and examined her body. No injuries so far. The small bag held a vial of medicine and two satisfyingly sharp throwing knives. Now, what did Crimson say about the arena again? Something about a dragon statue… And supplies… Cirque wasn’t afraid to fight to get out of the arena, if necessary. She would head to the dragon statue next, grab some more supplies then run. She knew that she was smart. Smart enough to not get involved with batting a stronger dragon. Easy opponents she knew she could pick off. But firescales, like that idiot Sunset, would be harder to defeat. I’ll beat you anyway, she thought, shredding some leaves with her sharp, serrated claws. But first, she had to get those stupid wing clamps off. After considering for a moment, Cirque twisted her head around and hissed a jet of frostbreath at each clamp. The clamps snapped off as soon as she brushed a serrated claw against the metallic surface. Her wings opened to their full width and relished the freedom. She set off towards the dragon statue, which was easily visible. It was of Crimson, obviously, holding a scepter and gazing down at the supplies. Have to get there first. At last she reached the clearing where the dragon statue was. Most of the forest she had travelled through had little to no fruit so she knew she had to get there first. Grab the supplies and go! Cirque quickly looked from side to side then dashed to Crimson’s statue. Go go go! ''She ruffled through each pile, keeping her original sack tucked under one wing. Her ears pricked up as the faint noise of wingbeats sounded behind her. It was Sunset, the stupid firescales. She was holding a knife, which must have been fireproof since it wasn’t burning up. Cirque grabbed a spear- the nearest weapon to her- and aimed it at Sunset. “Stay away,” she warned. “We don’t have to kill each other. Take your things and leave.” Cirque caught a glimpse of sadness on Sunset’s face. ''Of course. The firescales would never be able to touch anything unless it was fire resistant, like the knife she was holding. “Go,” she told Sunset stiffly. Sunset’s eyes went round and she opened her mouth to call a warning- Something -no someone- gripped her head in their talons, claws digging painfully into the area above her eye. Stupid dragon, ''Cirque thought. Her assailant hadn't realized that they could kill her in one blow, with their claws positioned right at her head. "Put down your weapons. ''Now," an unfamiliar voice hissed into her ear. Cirque wrinkled her nose as the strange dragon breathed disgusting, fish-smelling breath in her face. She roared and attempted to throw the unfamiliar dragon off. As she reared up, flaring her wings, she caught sight of more dragons entering the clearing. Cirque drove her sharp claws through the dragon's belly, twisted and shoved him away from her. As the dragon staggered back, clutching his belly with his talons, she recognised him as the HiveWing-SeaWing hybrid. Alderfly, if I'm right. A SandWing blocked her way and stabbed her poisonous tail at her. Cirque barely managed to dodge and as she skidded around the SandWing, she blasted a stream of deadly cold frostbreath at her enemy. The SandWing lunged forward, barely missing the jet of frostbreath. As she tilted her head, trying to let the blood from the scratch she got from Alderfly run into her eye, she could see Alderfly dodging around two firescales; Sunset and Dawn, who seemed to be working together, for now. Something wrapped around her neck, cutting off her oxygen flow. Cirque lurched away, clawing the thing that was choking her. "Hh-h," she tried to say, her tail lashing. The spikes on the end almost caught the SandWing, who was holding a viciously sharp dagger in one talon, ready to stab it through Cirque if the choker didn't finish her off. She forced her claws under the choker but it was no good, her claws were just making the gap tighter and tighter. The world started to spin before her eyes, colours merging, shouts and screams overlapping into one repetitive noise, a low hum that reverbrated slowly in her ears. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Cirque blinked, then sat up. She was in a dark area, with a cold, smooth stone floor beneath her. "Where am I?" she asked, voice trembling. Another IceWing was sitting down, directly in front of her. Her gaze was warm and welcoming, but somewhat bored. "You failed." "I what?" Cirque asked, voice echoing somehow. "You failed," the other IceWing repeated patiently. "Now come with me." The IceWing stood up and began to walk, not sparing a glance back at Cirque. As they walked in silence, Cirque trailing behind the other IceWing, she began to think of the last moments in the arena. The tight band around her throat. The arrogant SkyWing, and the pesty SandWing. At last they reached an entrance, one that was glowing with light. The IceWing beckoned her out. Cirque gasped. They were floating above the arena, just where the dragon statue was. The ground was scattered with dragon remains. "Thats you," the IceWing pointed out, flicking one claw towards an unfamiliar IceWing with a black band around her neck. The dead IceWing had a purple, slightly swollen face. Nearby the dead IceWing was a SandWing with its poison barb stabbed through its chest. A LeafWing lay on the pedestal of the statue, crossbow bolt protruding from his head. A NightWing had deep scratches gouged through her side and neck. A SkyWing's neck was at a crooked angle, half against the tree. Its wings were still bound. "It's time for us to move on," the IceWing said. "Rise, Cirque of the IceWings, from the ashes reborn." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ DAY 1 TOTAL DEATHS Cirque - IceWing. Died of suffocation. Sharpclaws - NightWing. Died of multiple lacerations on neck and body. Pine - LeafWing. Died of crossbow bolt to the head. Sunrise - SandWing. Died of SandWing poison barb. Char - SkyWing. Died of a broken neck. TOTAL: 5 DEATHS IN BLOODBATH, NO OTHER CASUALTIES '' ''____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)